


In the Shadows

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Top Jensen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Inspired by Jared's affirmation at the CW Upfronts 2018, that Stephen Amell is the “Most handsome man on TV.”





	In the Shadows

The night view of the balcony is beautiful, but Jensen's attention is all on the man in front of him. A particularly hard thrust from his hips makes Jared moan loudly.

“Yeah, like that, Jen,” Jared says, his hips arching back into Jensen’s impulses.

Both men are on the couch, with Jared on all fours – his ass is high up in the air – and his pants down to his thighs while Jensen is fucking him hard from behind, strong hands on his slender waist.

Exhibitionism isn’t one of Jensen’s kinks, but he couldn’t help himself when he saw Stephen walking alone toward the balcony. Then he had practically dragged Jared with him, closing the access door, but not before making a signal for Cliff to prevent the entry of unwanted guests.

The shadows were hiding the only audience that mattered to Jensen.

From the moment he had heard Jared calling Stephen handsome in front of the cameras, jealousy had erupted in his veins.

He’s aware that Jared likes to play with fans, making sly innuendoes that give them something to talk about. And with Stephen it’s no different.

It turns out that Jensen is a possessive man, and Jared knows this very well, although he likes to provoke this side of him.

There is no rational explanation for his behavior; he has the need to claim his lover every time he feels threatened. It’s an uncontrollable need, indomitable and irresistible.

He needs to assert his importance in Jared’s life before Stephen's eyes, and eliminate whatever intent the other man might have in relation to Jared.

Therefore, Jensen simply couldn’t let the chance slip away.

Jared hadn’t noticed anything, and in less than five minutes, his lover was writhing on Jensen’s cock.

“Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you,” Jensen says while his eyes are fixed in the direction that Stephen is, although he can’t distinguish him in the shadows. To complete the scene, a smirk curls at the corner of Jensen’s mouth.

“I love you inside of me, Jen; I love being stuffed with your cock.” Jared’s voice is low, and he moans, shoving back against Jensen.

“What else, Jay?”

“God! You…Your cock’s so huge, so fucking perfect…Wanna keep it inside me forever…”

Jensen smiles as he keeps looking at the shadows, pounding into Jared hard; the younger man’s hole hot, wet and so fucking tight around his member.

At some point, he pulls out of Jared completely, already waiting for his lover's reaction.

“Put it back in man,” Jared protests, pushing his hips back, and Jensen watches fascinated the small hole twitching at him, begging to be filled again.

“Maybe you should ask the most handsome man on TV to fuck you.” Jensen can’t avoid jealousy in his tone of voice.

Jared looks over his shoulder at Jensen with a guilty expression.

“C'mon, man. It was just a joke for the fans, and you know that. Stephen isn’t even my type.”

Jensen remains silent, making Jared squirm under his scrutiny. He holds his cock in one hand, running it along the puckered rim. But he avoids Jared's attempts to impale himself into his dick.

“Are you sure? I can go get Stephen for you.”

Jared isn’t going to get off easy either, and Jensen will make sure that later.

“God, Jen. I don’t want Stephen. I need _your_ cock inside me. Give  it to me, please.” 

Jensen's satisfaction is immense because he didn’t need much to make Jared beg. His boyfriend loves being fucked – by Jensen of course – and his frustration is apparent now; Jared’s body language showing his hunger for Jensen's cock.

"You love my cock in your ass, don't you?"

He looks in Stephen's direction again before burying a hand in Jared's hair and turning his head toward the shadows. Then he slaps Jared’s right ass cheek with the other hand, penetrating him in one thrust, and making the younger man moan.

Jensen wants Stephen to see his lover falling apart under his hands; to see how Jared gives himself completely when he's being fucked, and as he’s perfect and handsome full of Jensen's cock.

“I love your big cock in my ass so much, Jen. Fuck me hard, please,” Jared groans, his wrecked tone increasing Jensen's excitement.

Jensen does as Jared requests, pistoning into him relentlessly over and over.

“I own this tight little ass,” Jensen growls, voice loud and clear.

“Of course. Only you, babe,” Jared confirms, arching his long back into an elegant curve.

The ceiling light illuminates the two men, and Jensen knows that Stephen has a privileged view of what’s happening.

He wants it; he wants the other man to see every detail of him fucking Jared. He needs to make sure that Stephen won’t dare even look at Jared in the future.

His eyes catch the moment Jared grabs the arm of the couch, and the pleasure he's feeling is so incredible that Jensen forgets Stephen's presence for a while, mainly because Jared's hole is clenching around him, the younger man crying out loud when the orgasm hits him.

Naturally, it sends Jensen over the edge. And some trusts later, he’s coming hard, his lover’s name coming out his mouth, and his eyes fixed in the direction of the shadows, wanting his target to see every second of the pleasure he’s feeling.

The aftermath doesn’t take so long, and soon he pulls out of Jared, tugging his boxers up and zipping his pants. Jensen helps Jared with his clothes. The younger man seems a bit off, probably still feeling the effects of his orgasm.

"Wow, Jen…” he says lazily.

“I know, baby, I'm great.”

Jared greets him with a bright dimpled smile. "Cocky," he says at the same time he leans in, kissing Jensen.

It’s sweet, gentle and full of love. Jensen could stay like this forever, but he has unfinished business waiting for him. So, he interrupts the kiss, looking into Jared's bright eyes.

"But I'm your cocky, baby. Just yours."

"Absolutely, Jen." Jared kisses him quickly again. "I need to clean up," he adds.

"You'd better go ahead, so we don’t give any more reasons for comments," Jensen says with a smile.

“Okay, babe,” Jared agrees, walking out the door discreetly.

As soon as the younger man leaves the balcony, he approaches Stephen, who comes out of the shadows sporting a considerable erection.

"What did you think of the show?" The words are spoken with sarcasm.

"Arrogant! What do you mean by all this?" Stephen’s anger is evident in his voice.

“It's simple. Show you who he belongs to. Get the hell away from him.”

“What if I _do not_?” The other man raises a challenging eyebrow.

“I swear, you're going to have hell to pay.” His stance is intimidating, after all, he has years of practice playing Dean Winchester.

It’s perfect when he sees Stephen receding, even if a few inches.

He won.

The message was given, and Jensen doesn’t intend to spend another minute in the other actor’s presence. He makes his way to the door, a smug look on his face.

"One more thing," he says, pointing to the bulge in Stephen's pants, "You better take care of that before you go back to the party." He smirks nastily, enjoying the other man’s embarrassment.

When Jensen finds his lover again, he smiles broadly. Life is beautiful, and all he needs is the man in front of him.


End file.
